


Birthday Boy

by frozenCinders



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Dark Irregulars, M/M, PWP, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Satoru had never gotten into the habit of celebrating his birthday. What with his childhood being wasted in a hospital, the reminder that he was aging only terrified him back then, leaving nothing for him to want to celebrate.He didn't suspect anything but curiosity when Scharhrot had asked him when his birthday was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (the date on it got screwed up because it was in my drafts for so long so i added and removed a chapter to fix it)

"I have a treat for you, Satoru," Scharhrot addressed from the doorway, attracting Satoru's gaze from the book on magical artifacts he'd been reading.

"Yes, master?" Satoru responded, a little confused as to what he'd done to deserve such treatment. Scharhrot had already shared a rich and delicious cake with him earlier as well.

"Undress," he simply said, without further explanation.

Satoru obeyed, carefully yet hastily setting the book aside first. Once he'd stripped, Scharhrot gestured for Satoru to move to the bed, closing the door and locking it in a smooth motion that never failed to make Satoru's heart skip a beat. Satoru sat on the bed in front of Scharhrot, who climbed behind him and pulled him back a bit, placing Satoru between his legs.

Scharhrot's hand wrapped around Satoru's soft cock, fingers slowly massaging the tip.

"Tonight is for you," he whispered, removing his hand.

"For me?" Satoru echoed, blinking as he looked back at Scharhrot.

"You already have my permission to come, so don't hold back."

Satoru didn't know how to respond. His confusion must have been obvious, as it had every right to be. Scharhrot's hands slid up Satoru's body, taking a nipple between two fingers.

"What do you dream of me doing to you?" Scharhrot's breath was hot on Satoru's neck.

"Is it really alright?"

Scharhrot hummed, hands unmoving.

"I dream of..." Satoru felt his face heating up, never before voicing his desires. "I want you to kiss my neck."

And he did, planting a soft, gentle kiss that had Satoru tilting his head away.

"And my lips..."

Satoru somehow didn't expect it when Scharhrot really did kiss him. Satoru leaned in for more and Scharhrot obliged, fingers idly playing with his nipple.

"A-and mark me with- hickies," Satoru broke away to stutter, heart already racing. "Love bites..."

Scharhrot gave him another kiss before returning to his neck, finding a smooth, unbitten spot to suck on. Satoru whimpered, losing his focus in the sensation until a harsh nip snapped him out of it with a gasp. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood- unusually enough- but it would hopefully leave a mark for Satoru to admire later, perhaps even persisting to the next day if he was lucky.

"And-... how much am I allowed to request..?" Satoru asked, tentative and embarrassed.

"Anything, for now. I'll tell you if you've gone too far."

"Can you... praise me..." Satoru's voice was barely loud enough even for himself to hear, but Scharhrot likely heard him just fine.

"Would you like to hear my thoughts?" Scharhrot answered easily, as if to say he was already praising Satoru in his mind. He nodded and Scharhrot moved up from Satoru's neck to his ear.

"You know I favor you over anyone else in this world, don't you?" he whispered, Satoru's eyes widening in response. "Such a kind, well behaved boy. Recently, I've found myself wanting to put a collar on you to further show you off. I want everyone to know, at one glance, that you belong to me. I want them to know how much you love it. Do you think that would suffice as a present for you?"

"I do..." Satoru affirmed, his eyelashes fluttering unintentionally as he processed the information. "I-I want it. The collar."

"Such a good boy, Satoru..."

"Will you please hold me tonight?"

Scharhrot sighed and Satoru felt a twinge of the adrenaline of panic.

"When I told you to voice your needs, I thought it was obvious..."

"I'm sorry, was that too far?"

"I'll hold you tonight, yes. But tell me how you want me to touch you for now," Scharhrot clarified, shifting to pull Satoru flush against him. Satoru took a moment to compose himself before trying again.

"My... my thighs..."

"Are they sensitive..?" Scharhrot asked as his hands slid down to touch them, gently kneading the soft flesh.

Satoru nodded, inhaling sharply when Scharhrot pushed his legs apart.

"Th-there... I..."

Scharhrot misinterpreted what Satoru couldn't bring himself to say, rubbing nonetheless pleasant little circles where his thumbs were.

"I want your mouth there," Satoru whispered, actually covering his face with his hands. Scharhrot pulled them away before removing himself from Satoru to stand.

He pushed Satoru down onto his back and pulled him by the hips to the edge of the bed, getting down on his knees in front of him. Satoru, amazed, whimpered before Scharhrot even got back to work. He planted soft little kisses along Satoru's inner thigh, pausing to leave a few light pink marks in his way. Satoru shuddered, feeling himself getting harder, and flinching when Scharhrot's hair brushed against his neglected cock.

Satoru's hips bucked up when Scharhrot took him into his mouth without needing to be asked. He desperately tried to still his movements while the unusual feeling overwhelmed him, figuring that not only could he accidentally overstep a boundary, but he was also very aware of Scharhrot's fangs. Satoru weakly rose his head in an attempt to meet Scharhrot's eyes, expecting him to be looking up at him. His eyes were closed, his face apparently free of stress as he carefully sucked Satoru off, the very sight tearing a near sob from his throat.

Satoru tilted his head back again, focusing on enjoying the sensations. Scharhrot had his forearm resting on Satoru's thigh as he held his hip, while the other hand continued stroking his other thigh with his thumb as he pushed it away. His hand slid up to find Satoru's knee and- Satoru didn't know why the backs of his knees were such weak spots for him. Was that normal? Did everyone desperately want a vampire to grip their knees? He'd noticed it many times before, enjoying when Scharhrot would grab him from under his knees and push his legs apart, or onto him, or his hands would slide down (up) his calves to hold his ankles-

Satoru absolutely could not stop thinking about Scharhrot fucking him. Surely it wouldn't be too much to ask, especially as Scharhrot pulled away for the moment, leaving Satoru's cock cold and lonely.

"Please fuck me," Satoru begged, his hips bucking up to meet open air.

"This is for you, not me."

"I want you..."

Satoru looked down to see Scharhrot tilting his head, almost as if he was unaware that Satoru had even enjoyed their previous encounters. Satoru squeezed his eyes shut as he realized he was going to have to say it out loud. Dirty talking was never something he thought he'd even attempt, and especially not something he thought he'd be half decent at. Wasn't that the duty of the one on top, anyway..?

"I-I love feeling you inside of me. I love when you hold me down and fuck me and I wake up with bruises on my hips. I love having you so close, and kn-knowing I'm pleasing you, and... it feels... amazing... I love when you make me see stars, when my hearing gets muffled and takes until I'm cleaning my come off of myself to fade back in- a-and I love feeling you come, on me, inside of me, even if it's just in my hand, I-"

The words had been stumbling out of Satoru's mouth a little too quickly, and he took a moment to catch his breath. He heard Scharhrot undressing and when he opened his eyes, Scharhrot was standing over him with a bottle of lube in his hand. Satoru then noticed with a gasp, for the first time that day, that Scharhrot's claws were missing, looking short and harmless for once. He looked up at Scharhrot's eyes, astonished, but didn't get a response to his unspoken question.

When Scharhrot pushed the first finger in, Satoru's hands twitched. He had no idea what to do with himself, merely watching in awe as Scharhrot lowered himself again to lick at his cock.

"M-master, no, I'll- I'll come too early, I-"

"You can come twice," Scharhrot assured. Satoru shook his head.

"It's- always better the first time..."

Satoru then gasped sharply as Scharhrot took him back into his mouth anyway, prodding around for his sweet spot as he did so. He allowed his head to fall back, eyes no longer on Scharhrot. He moaned- then again more loudly and desperately when Scharhrot found what he was looking for. He slipped a second finger in and released Satoru's cock, nudging the leg his free hand wasn't on away with his head. Satoru felt pre-come drip onto his stomach, only for Scharhrot to lick it away.

"Please, please, please," he begged in a mantra, one of his hands coming from beside his head to rest on his hip. Scharhrot's free hand joined it, gently touching his soft skin, causing a ticklish little sensation.

Scharhrot relented, purposely avoiding Satoru's prostate so he'd last longer. Satoru sighed in relief, though his body implied the opposite. A noise caught in his throat when Scharhrot added a third finger. Satoru started squirming a bit in his impatience, eager to be manhandled.

"How would you like it?" Scharhrot asked suddenly, his movements ceasing.

"Like what?"

Satoru shuddered when he felt his hips attempt to follow Scharhrot when he withdrew his fingers.

"How do you want me to fuck you?" he specified, surprising Satoru.

That brought many possibilities to his mind, and if his cock had been softening, it was certainly back at full attention. He could be on his knees with Scharhrot roughly holding his head down, his face in the pillow that his arms would lovingly wrap around. Alternatively, he could ask Scharhrot for permission to ride him, relieving his master of the effort it took to fuck him senseless, simply bouncing on his lap with his hands on Scharhrot's shoulders to do it himself. He could stand up and press his back to the wall- or better yet, he could stand facing the wall-

"Like this?" Scharhrot interrupted his thoughts, straightening up and placing both of his hands on Satoru's knees. Yes, this was wonderful too.

Satoru nodded his approval, sighing softly when Scharhrot shifted one hand to be under Satoru's knee while the other went to position himself. It came up to be opposite the other as Scharhrot entered him, pushing his legs forward as well, intentionally or not. As usual, having Scharhrot so close just felt right.

Scharhrot started off unusually slow, giving Satoru more than enough time to get used to his size. Satoru's hands went to his own legs before falling back to the bed, unoccupied. He wished Scharhrot would get a move on and force Satoru's hands closed around fistfuls of sheets. He suddenly regretted not opposing the position, truly craving the feeling of his legs getting weak under him and his hair getting pulled as Scharhrot gripped him.

"Faster... please," Satoru whispered. Scharhrot obliged, gradually speeding up until he was fucking Satoru at a satisfying pace.

Satoru's hands went back up on opposite sides of his head, curling around the sheets. He absolutely adored the feeling of his whole body moving with each thrust, as Scharhrot held him by the legs rather than the hips, his hands still snug in the backs of his knees. He wondered briefly if Scharhrot knew how sensitive his legs were, and if he'd just caught on or was already aware.

Suddenly remembering he had Scharhrot's prior permission to come, Satoru uncurled his fingers with some difficulty to reach down and touch himself, flicking a thumb across his nipple as his other hand wrapped around his cock. He wanted to look up at Scharhrot but he was in too much pleasure to raise his head, knowing for a fact he was knotting his curls as he tossed his head back and forth.

Scharhrot sped up even further, his grip tightening around Satoru's legs, and a ragged moan tore its way out of Satoru's throat as his orgasm gripped him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his toes curled almost painfully, his hand unfortunately tensing and nearly ceasing stroking himself. As Satoru was beginning to relax, his back falling to the bed from its arch, he whined as Scharhrot pulled out. He looked down in time to watch him add to the mess on Satoru's stomach.

Satoru mustered up the energy to pull himself further up the bed, feeling relieved to have his head supporting by the pillow after he'd been lying flat. Scharhrot lied down beside Satoru for the moment, staring at him with calm, sated eyes. Satoru relished in the afterglow, reluctant to exert the effort required to speak, but had to voice his curiosities before too much time had passed.

"What did I do to deserve all this..? There was the cake earlier, too..."

"Satoru. Today is July 10th."

Satoru blinked, surprised. He didn't really bother keeping track of the days since arriving on Cray, but he'd also never thought anything of his birthday before. And Scharhrot had remembered it? Not only that, but felt it appropriate to celebrate..?

Satoru felt tears welling up in his eyes, blurring his view of Scharhrot before they suddenly fell. He didn't understand why he was crying, but somehow it was a relief. Scharhrot pulled him close and petted his hair. He didn't need to say anything more. Satoru finally recognized his tears as happy ones and silently chided himself for getting so emotional so easily. He'd have to work on that.

For now, however, the tears fell around his smile.


End file.
